Untold Histories and Misguided Hearts
by Repressed Surrealism
Summary: When Roy Mustang and his team are sent on a mission to rescue a young alchemist, no one knew what the future would hold when the girl was closer to them than some realized. Sibling OC. There will be violence, a lot of blood, self harm, suicide attempts, and much male confusion! I might bring the rating up to M if need be.


Hello! So I'm trying this out! A new story for FMA involving Roy and a secrettt (: Now I have a background set up but I'm still figuring out where the plot should go.

But in case you are wondering, I did indeed change his sister's profile/information. So! Onward to the story! Now the love interest is yet to be decided. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful anime

Roy Mustang sat in his office, staring off at the clock with his eyes glazed over. As normal, there was a large stack of untouched paperwork on his large desk. Just as he was about to fall into the abyss of sleep, the door banged and Roy jumped into action, making it seem as though he had been working.

"I swear I was working, Lieutenant." Roy mumbled, eyeing her hand gun warily.

"I'm here with an urgent mission, sir." Riza Hawkeye stated, as if not hearing the Colonel's lie. Roy sat up instantly.

"What is it?"

"One of our best and brightest State Alchemists has been kidnapped. Investigations narrowed down the most probable location but they want to send you in.  
"Fullmetal again?" Roy whined.

"No. A girl. She goes by the name The Healing Alchemist. I have her file here. I'll brief you on the way. The kidnappers are believed to be a terrorist group against the military. There's no telling what they will do. The rest of the team is getting prepared, sir." Riza said as they left the office at a brisk pace.

"The Healing Alchemist? I've never heard of her." Roy murmured, mostly to himself.

"Not surprising sir. She joined the military a few months ago but had personal matters to deal with so she was off duty. She was training and practicing meanwhile. She's extremely talented. This was her first actual mission."

"Tough break." Roy glanced at his subordinate. "How'd you guys figure out she was kidnapped?"

"Her team came back without her." She said curtly.

"Wait, you don't mean—"

"Yes. They abandoned her. It was a new group of soldiers and we should have put some experienced soldiers on the squad. But they saw her get hit and she went down. They ran and when one went back, she was gone, but there was some blood left." Riza continued as they left the building. "Our hope is she is still alive."

"Not trying to sound terrible right now, but is sending out a team really necessary for this one woman? Just how important is she?" The general asked curiously.

"First of all, she's young. It would play all our consciences if she died. And as for importance, she works directly under the Fuhrer."

Roy stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT. The Fuhrer?" He exclaimed and resumed walking again. "Wait, but you said she was young! How did she get up that high? And how do I not know of her?"

"The Fuhrer was present at her State Alchemist test. She's a master of all forms of alchemy. She even managed to produce fire. Granted it was different than yours." The lieutenant side glanced at him. "She's only 18, sir."

"18? Jesus…" He murmered. "Her file?"

Hawkeye handed Roy the file as they entered the room holding, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Hughes, to Roy's surprise.

"What are you doing here, Maes?"

"I'm not letting some little girl get injured like this. I can't imagine what I would do if it was my little Elysia!" He wailed pathetically as Roy rolled his eyes. He turned his eyes to the file.

_Aria Lyeth(The Healing Alchemist)_

_Age: 18_

_Weight: 110_

_Height: 5'4_

_Rank: Captain_

_Position:State Alchemist _

_Notes; skilled in all forms of alchemy, very agile in battle,no need for transmutation circle, master at swordsmanship, possible psychological issues._

_Works under the Fuhrer Grumman_

_Eyes: green_

_Hair:brown/black_

"No transmutation circle?" General Mustang's eyes widened. As he continued scanning Ariella's file, he saw numerous accomplishments and awards. Along with the file, it showed her last mission's order.

_An unknown terrorist group has been terrorizing Section B of Central. Do not kill, take under control and reinforcements will be sent in._

"We need to go, sir." Riza said to him.

"But—"

"No. Now." Riza stated steadily.

The team looked very solemn as they headed out to the city.

"A gold state alchemist watch? We hit the jackpot, men. This little lady works right under the Fuhrer." A smug female voice rang through the haze clouding Aria Lyeth's head.

Squinting her eyes then slowly opening them, she was hit by the smell of blood and agonizing pain ripped through her small body. She moaned in pain but nothing came out. As she came to her surroundings, she realized she didn't know where she was. The room she was in was dark with a few beams of light piercing through the dusty room from the boarded windows. She was bound to the chair by her ankles and wrists and duct tape covered her mouth. She started to panic and then two men and a woman came from behind her.

"Look who's awake?" The first man with dark hair and brown eyes smirked.

"Little sleeping beauty." The woman cooed. She was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"MMmrph!" Aria tried, the duct tape sticking. She winced in pain from the exertion and strain on her body. _Why am I in so much pain?_ She inhaled heavily trying to stop her screaming body.

"Oh dear, it seems as though she can't speak!" The woman said sarcastically. "Let's change that." She grinned in a feral manner as she ripped the tape off Aria's mouth.

Aria whimpered from the tape being ripped. But when she tried to move, she cried out in pain.

"Oh I wouldn't try moving, sweetheart! You see, you have some engravings in your skin. And you're bruised up pretty well, thanks to Bruce." She gestured to the third man, a red head with glasses and mousy eyes. "What he did was engrave numerous transmutation circles into your skin. You've bleed well, you know. And the rest of your skin has been turned lovely shades of blue and purple. No broken bones though, we made sure. We wouldn't want to hurt you that bad!" She giggled. "It may feel like you've broken bones though. You did get shot a little though. Just in your side though. Nothing too bad. Walter might be a little anxious to help though." She said innocently. "He's been lonely for a while, so a pretty girl like you should help right? I got all my information out of you. They can do what they want."

Aria's eyes filled with tears of fright as the two men grinned menacingly and edged closer.

"Oh, one more thing," The woman said as she admired Aria's pocket watch, "kill her when you're done." And with that, she left the room.

Tears started to fall down her face as the men closed in.

She then heard two shots ring out and the men fell to the ground with their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. She heard the woman curse and run down the hall and exit the building but footsteps and deep orders carried through the building until a man dressed in black with an unlit cigarette and a dark haired man with glasses burst into the room.

"Everybody freeze!" The dark haired man shouted as they entered the room with guns surverying the room. Their eyes landed on her.

Aria froze in fright as the men invaded the room. Unsure of what was happening; she screamed and cringed back into the chair. The boards on the window crashed down and a woman came through along with the sunlight. She could finally see the room she was in.

She looked and choked back bile as it rose up her throat. She could see blood covering the floor and a wall and some splattered on the ceiling. She could see the blonde man with a cigarette gag as her vision got fuzzy and she started to black out.

"Havoc, get her out of that chair. I'll call a medic, Hughes carry her out. After that, someone radio the General to see if he caught anything. As she left to radio the hospital and headquarters, Hughes and Havoc worked on untying the girl from the chair. As Hughes lifted her up, he stared at her face. _I've never seen so much fear in one face._ He thought with deep concern. In the back of his head, the girl reminded him faintly of someone he couldn't place his name on. As Havoc went to check on Mustang and Breda, Maes went to find where Riza would be to get the girl to the hospital.

Ok, so Hopefully that was ok. I haven't written in a long time and I'm finally getting around to it.

Sometime, I'll post how Aria's supposed to look.

and for the record, here are some ages.

Aria-18

Roy-28

Riza-27

Havoc-24

Feury-24

Breda-25

Maes-28 (I COULDN'T LET HIM BE DEAD. I COULDN'T. My feels couldn't handle that.

So anyway! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as often as possible! (: please review and let me know how this chapter was! :/


End file.
